The Plan
by skyperson9
Summary: Amy is frustrated by her slow moving relationship and decides to do something about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just having fun.**

Amy was feeling very excited. It was date night. Yay!

She had gone to her office an hour before her usual time, so that she could go home early and get ready for the date.

Sheldon had texted her in the morning saying that he would be there at seven as usual.

_As usual_ she read with a smirk. Nothing was going to be 'as usual' today. As Penny had put it, _she was going to take matters into her own hands_, she thought with a determined smile.

/-/-/-/-/-/

The idea was conceived at the girl's night last week. As usual Penny, Bernadette and herself had met up at Penny's flat. They had been consuming wine and discussing about their lives when the topic of their date night came up.

"So Amy what exactly do you and Sheldon do at these Thursday dates of yours?" Penny asked well on her way of being tipsy.

"Well...the usual, eat dinner and watch movies." Amy said with a shrug.

Bernadette furrowed her eyebrows. "But isn't that what you guys do on any normal day?"

"Um…." Amy really didn't know what to tell. That was true. But just because it was date night Sheldon wouldn't do anything besides the 'normal'.

And then she remembered. "We also hold hands" she said triumphant grin.

The look she got from her friends was not what she expected. She sighed.

"Yeah, it's just like any other night." She said in a dull tone. Once again Amy was reminded about how different her relationship with Sheldon was. Though she was very happy to just be with him, she was ready to move forward. But Sheldon being his usual self was not ready for any change. Even for hand holding she had to fight tooth and nail. Thinking about it she immediately became sad. The harp and she will be having a long night.

Penny and Bernadette looked at each other. They knew that being Sheldon's girlfriend was one hell of a work. It was the opinion of the social group that Amy must be a saint in disguise. Though they all only put up with Sheldon, Amy seemed to truly like spending time with him.

_Weird. _

Anyways there was only so much a girl could take. They were afraid that at one point Sheldon will succeed in driving Amy away. And they had already witnessed how disturbed Sheldon would be if that happened. (It took a whole month to get the smell of cats away from the flat.) Penny shuddered at that thought.

So with their survival instinct on hyper drive, they had nodded at each other.

"Oh! Amy. Cheer up." Bernadette said in sympathy.

"Yeah Ames. It's time you took matters into your own hands." Penny said with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

Amy peeked at them past the walls of her irritation and sadness.

"You're brain scientist right?" Penny asked with her Nebraskan twang.

Amy and Bernadette both frowned at her.

"I am a neurobiologist." Amy said. "You should have truly gotten the hang of the word right now." Bernadette nodded.

Penny rolled her eyes. Sometimes she really wondered what had she done to deserve being around a bunch of nerds.

"Whatever. Now are you going to listening to my advice or not" she huffed in irritation.

Amy said back to listen to her.

"Now listen up. According to the recent update you" she pointed a finger towards the neurobiologist, "and Sheldon have finally begun to hold hands. This in itself is quite unbelievable and a huge leap for Sheldon. But you want more, so you get more."

"But how?" Amy whined.

Penny smiled devilishly.

/-/-/-/-/

The idea was so simple that Amy was embarrassed that it hadn't occurred to her.

Penny has suggested that she use the knowledge of the functions of human brain to increase Sheldon's emotions towards her. And fortunately Amy had an entire bag of tricks.

After getting off from work early she headed home. The traffic was mercifully less so she made it home in fifteen minutes.

She checked her watch. It was four. She had three hours before Sheldon came knocking at her door. She decided to first take a long shower to relax. After the extremely refreshing bath she switched on her laptop to consult the details she had stored under the folder named Cuddles. Hmm…..

Equipped with the details she went to the kitchen to cook Sheldon's favorite. While the spaghetti was boiling in the pan she opened her fridge and peeked into it. Yup, she had a bottle of YooHoo alright. She resumed cooking while humming happily. After cooking, she needed her laptop again. She needed to download the theme music of a certain video game her boyfriend was fond of. When she was done she consulted her clock again. She still had half an hour.

_Might as well change_, she thought.

She changed into her usual clothes: grey skirt, tights, grey blouse and green cardigan.

Now all she had to do was patiently wait for her boyfriend to fall into her trap. She sat on her couch, bidding her time.

**AN: It's my first attempt at Shamy. Reviews are welcome. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just having fun.**

Sheldon looked around his office, trying to remember where he put his sanitizer bottle. This deeply bothered him. Not only was this peculiar, since he had an eidetic memory but also because there was speck of dust on his hand. He tried to retrace his steps mentally. He had been thinking deeply about the string theory and its quantum applications when he noticed a speck of dirt on his usually spick and span desk. The dirt somehow reminded him of the flour on Amy's hand when she had baked him a cake. This had brought an unbidden image of Amy in her neat, ironed white apron. He had been so absorbed in the memory of her expert measured movements that he brushed of the dirt on his table with his bare hands. And now he couldn't remember where kept his hand sanitizer because the last time he put in a way he had been thinking about Amy.

Amy.

Hmmm…..she was the root cause of all this dilemma.

He decided to use his emergency sanitizer. The speck of dust was making his skin crawl. The purell bottle was kept in the hole in the wall in his office. Once he was sure that his hand was the not the 'Home Sweet Home' of any microorganism, he placed the emergency bottle back in its hideout.

He settled back into his chair and gazed at his white board. It was a waste of time. He still couldn't get Amy out of his mind.

_Sigh._

Things were much better when they had been only boy/friend and girl/friend. Now that they were in a 'relationship', things were becoming complicated. For one Amy wanted to hold hands. Of course he always put up a fight. But he eventually gave in. Because he liked it. There it was out in the open.

He was a grown man, highly successful in his career. His brain was his most prized possession. But Leonard, Penny, Rajesh and surprisingly even Howard reminded him that he had heart as well and that they accepted him. But Amy was different. She made his usually dominant brain fight a battle with his usually dormant heart. Even though his brain pointed out the amount of germs that could be transferred from her hands to his, his heart countered pointing out how much he enjoyed the warmth got from the innocent contact. It reminded him of the memories with his meemaw, the only person who loved him for who he was.

_Oh boy! Here we go again._

Here he was, again thinking about the Vixen. He shook his head from side to side to clear it. He glanced up at the clock to see that it was five. He had texted Amy earlier that he would be there at seven. He smiled at the thought of spending time with Amy. Though he still had conflicting emotions he couldn't deny the excitement of seeing her.

Giving up the equation as a bad job he decided to head home.

_Knock Knock Knock_ "Leonard"!

_Knock Knock Knock_ "Leonard"!

_Knock Knock Knock_ "Leonard"!

"Come in, Sheldon" Leonard called from his office.

"I want you to take me home."

Leonard was measuring the intensity of the new laser equipment and didn't even bother to look up in his direction.

"Sorry, Sheldon. I have work a bit late today. I cannot take you home."

Sheldon looked at him with outrage. Not only was this going to mess up with his timetable, he didn't have his bus pants with him. He told Leonard as much.

Leonard seriously considered using the laser beam on his best friend before reigning himself in. Arguing with him would be pointless.

"Fine! I'll call Penny and tell her to pick you up."

Sheldon considerably mollified ,hummed the theme of the star trek while Leonard made the call.

"She is working right now. But she'll be here in five minutes." He said before going back to his analysis.

Sheldon made his way to the entrance of CalTech. When Penny arrived after ten minutes he made sure he expressed his displeasure.

"Your five minutes late, Penny." He informed her. "Maybe you people in Nebraska don't have a sense of punctuality in your farm life but here in Pasadena we value our time."

Penny just rolled her eyes in response.

"Hello to you too. Now shut up and get in. I need to be back at work in ten minutes." she motioned for him to get in.

Once he was settled, Penny zoomed through the traffic keeping barely inside the speed limit. Sheldon for once didn't mind. The prospect of going to the new train store with Amy suspended his fear of being just another statistic in roadway accidents. They made it to the apartment in five minutes.

"Today is date night isn't it?" she asked in a sly tone as he got out.

"Yes" Sheldon replied.

"Have a _nice_ time" she said with a smirk and twinkle in her eyes and weaved her way back into the traffic.

Sheldon was a little confused by her tone and pondered over it as he climbed the stairs to reach his apartment. He concluded that Penny must have consumed alcohol and let it go.

He immediately went to take a shower to cleanse of the air borne pathogens that might have clung to his skin during his day at his office and the car ride. After the shower he changed into his favorite flash T-shirt and bus pants.

_Oh dear lord! _The thought of cholera ridden seats were enough to give him nightmares. He was going to have to speak with Leonard about his responsibilities as a flat mate. But that had to wait. It was date night.

He locked the apartment and climbed down the stairs in sync with the Klingon national anthem.

During the journey he was almost giddy with excitement. He wasn't sure it was a good sign or bad. He didn't get long to dwell on it as his stop was fast approaching. He got down and made his way to Amy's apartment. He checked his watch to check the time.

_Drat! _He was twenty minutes early. He decided to wait outside her flat for the reminder of the time. He didn't want to look very eager. Already Amy was exploiting anything she got and he was distracted enough.

When the clock displayed 7.00 he knocked on her door.

**AN: Thank you for reading and the reviews! :D I'd love to know your opinion! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Amy's heart leapt to her throat when she heard Sheldon's signature knock on her door. She took a deep calming breath and ordered herself to keep it together and proceeded to open her door.

"Right on time" she beamed at him. Sheldon's heart melted at the sight of her delighted expression.

"I was waiting outside for the past twenty minutes" he informed her, unable to keep the fact a secret.

Thankfully Amy didn't ask why he had been early. Phew!

They made their way to the couch in Amy's living room. Sheldon sat in his spot while Amy sat next to him.

"Won't you offer me a beverage?" he asked surprised that she would forget a non-optional social convention.

Amy bit her lip. She had been so excited by the plan that she forgot the most basic of social conventions.

"Pardon me." She said in an apologetic tone. "Would you like a beverage?"

"No." Sheldon said.

She rolled her eyes. He was such a child!

"Amy, why did you suggest we spend the date at your place rather than going out like we usually do?" he asked.

"You know I was looking forward to visit the Lego store." He pouted.

Penny had suggested that Amy be subtle and secretive about the whole matter. Her idea was to not let Sheldon know that she was meddling with his brain. But Amy knew that Sheldon would most definitely not appreciate her being insincere. Frankly lying was not one of her strong suits. Also there was the agreement to think about. Lord knows what she would be charged with. So she decided to come clean with Sheldon, put the plan on the table for him to know. With these thoughts in her mind she said "I would like to propose something."

Sheldon immediately perked up his ears and sat even straighter than usual.

"Go ahead."

"I would like to stimulate the limbic system for your brain, so that you will have increased feelings towards me" she said and read his face carefully as he processed the news.

Sheldon considered what she was suggesting. He didn't believe in all these psychological experiments.

"Amy, no offense but I regard this experiment your suggesting to be a complete poppycock. But out of curiosity, how do you plan to achieve that?"

"Well I would start by making you feel happy and slowly make your brain associate the happiness to me, thus achieving the increased affection." She explained with a grin.

Sheldon shook his head, he was right this was just poppycock.

Amy could see that Sheldon was gearing up to tell her that no way this could work, but she was the expert here not him. She was confident that the plan would work without any hitch.

"Sheldon if you don't believe that this will work, then fine" she said just when he was about to launch into a five minute lecture about the how this experiment would not succeed. "Just humor me."

Sheldon looked into the dark green pools that looked him expectantly.

"Fine. Proceed" he said with a mock defeated sigh.

Amy who was worried, now grinned like a cat that ate the cream.

_Yes! _

"Let's begin with dinner."

They both got up and headed to the table. Amy grabbed the stereo remote and pressed the ON button. The Super Mario theme began to play.

"It's Mario!" Sheldon exclaimed excitedly. "My favorite game during childhood."

Amy just smiled in return. It was time to play the next card.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked motioning towards the ice bucket.

Sheldon looked at her indignantly. "Amy, you know I don't drink alcohol. I promised my mother."

"Not even Yoo-hoo?" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes as she took the bottle out of the bucket.

"Oh! I love Yoo-hoo." She poured him a glass of the pink drink, when he gulped down happily. Amy observed his behavior.

_Time to play the final card_, she thought.

"And for tonight's dinner" she paused for a dramatic effect, "spaghetti with sauce."

She uncovered the lid of the vessel to reveal the dish. Sheldon's eyes were as big as saucers. Then he began to rub his hands together excitedly.

"You even put pieces of cut hotdog in them." Sheldon felt a now familiar wave of adoration for Amy.

"It's your mom's recipe. I called her" she said proudly.

They had a wonderful dinner together, each sharing their day's events with the other just like they usually did. After they finished eating, Sheldon requested for a refill of his Yoo-hoo. The bottle had been emptied during the course of dinner so Amy went to retrieve a bottle from the refrigerator.

While Amy was gone, Sheldon considered the situation. Amy expected to increase his feelings towards her. She had gone to great lengths to make him happy and he truly was. But he felt no different than he usually did. According to the experiment he should have already felt certain changes, due to changes in his limbic system. He gulped as the most logical reason for the failure of the experiment popped into his mind: he already harbored increased feelings towards her. His brain already associated happiness with her.

He leant back on his chair. He had already known that his feelings towards her was increasing. The failure of Amy's plan now confirmed his suspicions. This revelation caused him to panic immediately. If Amy would know about this she would want to take further steps into the relationship and that he was not ready for that.

He could hear Amy returning. He took a deep breath to compose himself. It was imperetive that Amy didn't know her plan had failed.

"Here you go" she said offering him his drink. It took all of his Vulcan willpower to stop his hands from shaking as he took the glass.

"What else have you planned for the evening?" he asked barely keeping his voice from trembling.

Amy, oblivious to his internal conflict said "We will watch Star trek now."

It had been over half an hour since they began to watch the movie and Sheldon hadn't yet come up with a plan. They were siting on her couch, next to each other. He racked his brains for an idea. Another half an hour went by and yet nothing.

Oh boy! He had to come up with something. Soon.

**AN: Thank you for reading! R****eview plz!**


	4. Chapter 4

There have been a lot many times when Sheldon Cooper was quite proud of himself. The time when he got accepted to college when he was only fourteen, the time when he finished his ScD, when he won for three weeks in a row during their gaming nights without Penny's help and so on. Leonard kept telling him that he bragged a lot. Pfft…he never bragged. He had been merely stating facts on those occasions.

Now was one such moment.

When he had been faced with the predicament of hiding the failure of experiment from Amy he had used all his mental faculties to their limits to come up with a solution. He was almost on the verge of full on panic when he remembered something Amy had been told him.

They had been playing Giant Jenga for three hours continuously when Amy suggested they stop the game to take a break. They had settled back in their spots and started discussing about their work and science in general. Leonard who had been playing with them rolled his eyes and had muttered "Right! Break!" and shuffled off to get a drink.

While discussing Amy had told him about camouflage in animals. She had described it as animals lying or tricking the observer to keep themselves alive.

And with that a simple idea took form in his mind. And as always, the simplest solution was the best.

He would lie.

Granted, lying was not his strongest suits but Amy wanting to progress further into their relationship was a life or death situation in his head. He had to fight his own weakness for the greater good. Just like a hero. Also to his advantage he didn't have to utter the untruth. Simply show cues that the experiment was working.

After giving himself a figurative pat on his back, he decided to carry out his own plan an almost evil smirk appearing on his face.

/-/-/-/-/

Amy was feeling content.

After years of people telling her otherwise, she had a boyfriend. A real, alive and breathing boyfriend who was spending time with her. Who as he had put it accepted her with quirks and all. She smiled fondly at the memory. Though she had been irritated at that time by his behavior and his attempt to apologize, she knew that beneath all that belittling he had been expressing his emotions.

Now with the help of her neurobiology tricks she would make sure that he was comfortable with her. Though her original intention had been to trudge ahead in the physical aspect of their relationship she later realized that she didn't want to force such feelings out of him. All she hoped now out of the experiment was that Sheldon be happy and comfortable around her.

She decided that she would be patient with him. Isn't that what Mary Cooper had said? '_You have to take your time with Shelly.'_

They were currently sitting side by side watching the latest star trek movie which had an extremely hot villain so she was more than ok to watch the movie instead just bear the movie till the end. Sheldon had been unusually quiet but she chalked it up to the effect of the experiment.

She had been so engrossed in the movie that when she felt a hand enclose her own she gasped and froze. Slowly looking down she saw that Sheldon was holding her hand. When she looked up to see his face, he was staring straight ahead at the TV apparently lost in the movie.

It was all Amy could do to control herself from whopping in joy. Yes!

The experiment was working. There was no way in heaven or earth or in any other alternate universes in which Sheldon believed that he would hold her hand on his own accord. Her face broke into a huge smile. She decided that he had acted subconsciously and didn't want to startle him by bringing it up. She held his hand in return and went back to watch the movie all the while beaming at the screen.

She was so caught up in her happiness that she missed Sheldon's side long gaze and his tiny sigh of relief.

/-/-/-/

"I had a nice time" Amy said to Sheldon in a somewhat shy tone as he stood near the door. She was yet to come down from her cloud nine from his unexpected yet expected gesture.

"I had a nice time too, Amy" Sheldon said. They just stood there for a minute both fidgeting and looking everywhere but at each other.

Sheldon cleared his throat. "I better go. Leonard will be waiting."

Amy nodded. "Goodnight Sheldon" she said as he walked out of her flat.

"Goodnight" he called back.

Sheldon on his part was feeling quite smug. Amy had believed that the experiment was working. He was picked up by a grumpy Leonard who would have rather spent time with Penny that pick up his annoying roommate.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Leonard asked after a while seeing a weird smile plastered on his face.

Sheldon looked at his confused friend and answered "My plan is working." Leonard was disturbed by the fact that Sheldon was sounding like an evil scientist.

"What plan?" he asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"I cannot tell you."

Sheldon was sure that if Leonard knew Penny will most definitely know and in turn Amy. That would ruin everything. So he was going to keep his plan a secret.

His roommate being used to his usual 'quirks' let it go and enjoyed the rare silence for the rest of the drive.

When they arrived at their flats, Sheldon headed into 4A while Leonard headed to the opposite flat. Penny grinning from ear to ear answered his knock and ushered him in. She had just received Amy's call and she could practically see Amy bouncing up and down with joy.

"Why are _you _grinning?" he asked.

"Yay! Leonard. Our plan is working." Hearing the same answer upon questioning people's happiness Leonard had to wonder.

"What plan?" he asked and he received the same answer Sheldon had given him minus the 'sorry sweetie'. She couldn't risk Leonard questioning Sheldon and startling him.

He just shook his head. He was surrounded by wierdos.

**AN: Thank you for your time. Your reviews are appreciated. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I don't own anything. Just having fun. Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows :D They make my day!**

"Sheldon!"

Sheldon was startled when he realized that Leonard was yelling his name.

"What?" he said in an irritated tone. Leonard gave his friend a look. Something was up and Sheldon was not willing to come forth with information. He seemed to be zoned out most of the time. Though it was relaxing to not have his annoying voice invading their conversations, Leonard loathed to admit that it was weird and odd to not hear the condescending tone of his best friend.

Currently he had been trying to get Sheldon's attention who was sitting in his spot on the couch, lost in thought.

"I'm going to the office. Are you coming with me or not?" Leonard asked him.

"Yes, I'll just get my bag" he said and went to retrieve it.

The car ride was a silent one. Leonard was very curious about what could probably be bothering Sheldon. He had badgered him relentlessly but surprisingly Sheldon was resilient. Leonard decided to drop it. If Sheldon needed his help he would ask.

They reached CalTech early as the traffic was very light. As he got out of the car Sheldon said "I won't be going home with you after office."

"Why?" Leonard asked. "It's Thursday night. Aren't you going to join us for pizza night?"

"Well as you have pointed out the obvious that it is a Thursday but, it is also an anything can happen Thursday." He replied in a haughty manner.

"I am going to spend my evening with Amy so she'll be here to pick me up."

Leonard gave his friend a sly smile. All he knew was that something was up with these two and he hoped that it led to them being happy.

"Fine."

/-/-/-/

Sheldon stared at the white board in front of him. He had had a moment of inspiration in the morning and had solved a particularly elusive equation. He felt immensely relieved that he had figured it out. It had been nagging him for the past two weeks.

But the downside of it was that now he had free time.

Whenever he had time in his hands Sheldon's brain immediately reverted to Amy. Those feelings which he had already developed towards Amy were now beginning to amplify. Previously he would just wonder how it would feel to hold Amy's hand in his for an extended period of time. Now he knew.

And now he was wondering a lot many things and the experiment Amy had designed gave him the opportunity to act on it and blame his actions on the experiment. He kept on wondering about various options and would be lost in his thoughts for a long period of time. For instance he wanted to know how it would feel to hug her, to hold her, to kiss her….

He entirely blamed scientific curiosity this.

It had been a week since their date. Sheldon had assumed that Amy would continue with her experiment rapidly due to the positive result which he had feigned. But Amy hadn't attempted anything as of yet. He grudgingly admitted to himself that he was disappointed.

But yesterday while Amy had skyped with him she said that since it was an anything can happen Thursday would he mind spending time with her instead. Sheldon's heart gave a jump. It was an experiment. Trying to control his beating heart he agreed.

And now here he was staring at the white board wondering again. He was bought out of reverie by the buzzing of his phone.

_Be there in five. _

_-Amy_

Sheldon gulped and glanced at his watch. It was going to be four. She had asked him to leave an hour early. Upon being questioned why, she had just said that it was a surprise. Sheldon expressed his disdain about surprises but she promised that he would like it. He trusted her so he let it go.

_Surprise. _

One simple word and his mind came up with multiple scenarios. He sighed knowing that he would end up having a panic attack if he kept guessing. So he decided to take his mind off it and began packing.

Exactly after five minutes he was waiting at the parking lot of CalTech. Amy's car pulled up after a few seconds. Sheldon smiled at the sight of her grinning face. She was wearing an emerald cardigan that brought out the green in her eyes and a denim skirt. All his nervousness evaporated as he settled in the front seat. The thought of spending time with her suppressing his fear for surprises.

"Hello Sheldon. How was your day?" she asked in a pleasant tone as they exited CalTech.

"Hello Amy. My day was productive. I was able to solve the equation which had been eluding me for a long time."

Amy smiled and nodded. "How was yours?"

"It was exciting. We did a research on the behavior of monkeys to various temperature and environment stimulation."

They fell into an easy pattern of conversation. At one point Sheldon asked her where they were going but Amy refused to tell him. He looked out of the window to see that they were heading out of the city. He decided to relax. They played a round of counterfactuals. The others plainly hated the game. He couldn't comprehend why. As far as he knew Amy was the only one who could play counterfactuals with him. Further cementing the fact that she was indeed a female Homo Novus.

After an hour since they had begun driving Amy pulled up in front of a huge building. The board near the gate read CSAT. He recognized the name. It was one of the universities were Amy sometimes gave lectures. He looked at her with raised eyebrows. She just motioned for him to follow and entered the gate. Since it was the end of office hours most of the staff were leaving. Amy weaved them through the exiting crowd and finally entered the neurobiology lab. There was nobody around. At this point Sheldon was extremely curious but also a little worried. He really hoped the surprise wasn't any icky squishy stuff.

"Come here Sheldon."

She was currently standing at the back of the lab and bending over to peer into something below. It was clear that she was very excited. With building dread he made his way towards her. When he reached her he took a deep breath and braced himself. He bent and was looking at the most adorable thing in the face of earth.

It was a baby koala.

A grin spread over his face as he looked excitedly at Amy.

"My colleague told me yesterday that she was working on a project related to the koalas. I immediately remembered our trip to the zoo last time where you were put out that they would let you pet them. I asked her whether we could visit and so here we are" she said beaming at him.

Sheldon looked down at the koala which was chewing idly on a eucalyptus leave. He leaned down to pet it. Upon feeling his touch the Koala made a gurgling noise similar to that of a human baby and leaned into his touch. Sheldon looked at Amy with a goofy grin who was now smiling fondly at the scene in front of her.

Sheldon was overcome by an unknown urge and without thinking about what he was doing he kissed Amy.

**AN: Thank you for reading! :) Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry it took me so long to post. Thank you for your reviews, favs and follows. Hope you like this! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just having fun.**

Penny loved wine. Only that and the fact that she could barely afford it stopped her from spewing wine all over the place when she processed what Amy had told them. Bernadette was also not faring any better as she was now coughing violently after choking over chips.

They were gathered for their weekly girl's night which had been preponed by Amy as she had wanted to tell some exciting stuff. Exciting it was.

"Sheldon did what?" she asked when she had successfully swallowed down the wine.

"I said Sheldon kissed me. On my lips." Amy said with a dreamy smile.

When Amy took Sheldon to the university where her friend was researching on koalas, she did it without any motives. She knew that Sheldon would be ecstatic about being close a koala, his favorite animal, and making him happy was something she always enjoyed. Of course it could be counted as part of the experiment given the fact that it had worked and produced results.

Penny and Bernadette who were now recovered from the initial shocked began to gush over Amy. But she was barely listening. Ever since returning home from the university she couldn't stop replaying the happy look on Sheldon's face as he fed the koala and the most importantly the feeling of his lips on hers. It hadn't been a long passionate kisses. Just a peck. But for her it was the best kiss in the world. She knew that Sheldon trusted her and cared for her enough to forget about germs and make contact. She knew the amout of effort it took him to do this.

Amy had always fantasized about kissing him. And according to Sheldon she had kissed him after getting drunk on one girl's night. She had been mortified about it earlier but had always been curious about how it had felt. And later when she was into a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship with him she had cursed herself for being drunk and not able to remember a thing.

And now she knew. It felt amazing. She was brought back from her daydream when she felt Penny shaking her shoulder.

"Earth to Amy. Earth to Amy" she was saying. When Amy giggled and swatted her hand away, she laughed and returned to her seat on the couch.

"How did he react after the kiss?" Bernadette asked her.

Amy felt a frown come on her face.

"I don't know."

After the kiss, Sheldon had turned his attention back to the koala. They had spent an hour with the koala. When it had slept off they decided to leave. Sheldon had given the koala one last look and then they were off. Sheldon had been unusually quite during the entire car ride. She had been dying to bring up the kiss but had been terrified of his reaction. What if he decided to reboot the relationship? Her heart couldn't take that. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that they had reached his flat. He got out and seemed to hesitate. She decided that he needed a push.

"Yes Sheldon?"

He was fidgeting with the strap of his messenger bag. Finally he looked up and said "I had a nice time, Amy". He then turned and almost rushed into the building.

The fact that he wasn't running for the hills after kissing her had been enough for her and Amy had decided to be happy despite the many worries.

She told her girlfriends all this. They both listened with interest. When she finished they both shared a knowing look and their face split into huge grins.

"Why are you worrying Amy? This is great news!" Bernadette said.

"Yes. If he had thought it was a mistake he would have asked for a reboot right? Or asked you to forget about it. But he did neither and told you he had a nice time."

Amy thought about it.

"I suppose you are right. But what now? Should I talk to him about it or wait for him to bring it up?"

"Knowing Shelly he won't bring it up." Penny mused. "But we need progress. Sheldon has showed the first sign of weakness and we need to use it if we want to move ahead."

"I don't have any trick right now." Amy said. "I could take him to the comic book store but he would downright ignore me so that would not illicit a response from him."

"Hmmm…" Bernadette seemed to be lost in thought when suddenly she sat upright.

"Oh! I have an idea." she said with a malicious smile. "Ladies it's time we bring out the big guns."

/-/-/-/-/-/

Sheldon was trying to read his new flash comic book and was failing spectacularly at it. He was lying down on his bed and had been staring at the first page of the comic for the past twenty minutes. He sighed and placed the comic back on the shelf.

Ever since he had kissed Amy his mind seemed to wander back to that moment all the time. He didn't even know where he had gotten the urge. One moment he was looking at her smiling face and the next he was kissing her soft inviting lips. He surmised that it had been his brain's misguided attempts to express his thanks.

When Amy had kissed him previously in the state of drunkenness he had been fascinated by it. His brain hadn't immediately forced him to purify his mouth with a bucket of purell. He marveled at the warm feeling that had enveloped him. But that had terrified him earlier. He had not been ready. So he had informed her about the kiss in a clinical manner and asked her that they reboot the relationship and ignore that the kissed happened.

But the kiss they had shared yesterday had been initiated by him. He was sure that he liked it, no need to deny it to himself. He was also sure that Amy liked it.

So now he was torn by the feelings and emotions running rampant in his head. Should he include kissing to their regular activities section in the relationship agreement? Or should he just forget that it happened?

He gave another frustrated sigh and decided to watch TV for a bit. As he made for the sitting room he heard his phone ring. He took it from the desk where he had placed it for charging and saw that it was Amy. Seeing her face flash on the screen filled his stomach with butterflies.

Dear lord! Did she want to talk about the kiss? But he wasn't prepared for that.

He forced himself to take a breath. They would have to discuss it anyway at some point of time. Also he trusted Amy to not force him into anything. So with slightly shaking fingers he answered the call.

"Hello Amy."

"Hi! Sheldon. Are you free tomorrow?"

"Umm.. Yes. Why?"

"I have a surprise for you."

"Amy, you know how much I hate surprises. I don't want it." He could hear her laughter over the phone.

"Oh! Don't you worry Sheldon. You will love it" she said in a low voice.

Sheldon unwillingly shivered.

"Well then fine. Will you be coming over?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes. I'll see you around four, Sheldon. Bye" she said and hung up.

_Uh oh! _Was his only thought.

**Thank you for reading! :) Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello! Thank you so muc for the reviews, favorites and follows. I know you people are very eager to know what the surprise is. Hope I don't dissapoint. Enjoy! :D**

Sheldon barely slept that night. Even the little sleep he managed to get was filled with dreams. In his dreams he was in a courtroom being accused with charges of lies and deception. A gorn was the judge who found him guilty and ordered other gorns to feed him to starving morlocks. He woke up with a start, drenched with sweat. Past experiences suggested that his guilt or sadness caused such disturbing dreams. And Sheldon definitely knew the reason this time.

He should tell Amy the truth.

He pulled the covers up to his chin and contemplated the thought. He shoud tell Amy that all he had done, the hand holding, the kissing, etc. was not a result of her experiments but his. He had been trying to push his limits without telling her. It made him feel guilty. She had clearly told him that she would be experimenting with his feelings, but here he was trying to be physically close with her without informing her.

He sighed and checked his clock. It was four in the morning. In exactly twelve hours Amy would be here with her surprise. The thought filled him with equal parts of dread and excitement. He hated surprises. But when Amy had said 'you would love it' in a low tone which had made her voice even huskier than usual he had felt his heart rate increase.

_That green eyed vixen._

But he decided to come clean today. I would be unfair on her. All these years she had been hoping that he would have more feelings towards her and he couldn't and wouldn't deny her that. Now that he was resolved he was able to sleep better.

/-/-/-/-/

Leonard couldn't take it anymore. His curiosity was killing him.

Both Penny and Sheldon sucked at keeping secrets and somehow they had both managed to keep something, something major, close to their heart without blabbering. Leonard had initially thought that they would let the cat out the bag eventually. But the situation didn't present itself. He remembered the time when Sheldon was asked by Penny to keep the fact that she hadn't finished community college a secret between themselves. Sheldon had had to move out to keep his mouth shut and yet he failed spectacularly. Given such backgrounds he was dying to know what was going on.

He decided to attack Sheldon on their way to office. After five minutes of barely suppressing his urge to badger Sheldon with questions he decided to approach the situation cautiously. However as he opened his mouth, Sheldon said "Leonard I need to advice on a particular matter."

"Is it regarding the secret you refuse to tell me?" he asked with a sagely expression.

Sheldon looked everywhere else without meeting his eyes.

"Yes" he said finally.

_Score one_, Leonard thought with glee.

"Go on" he said, suppressing his grin.

And so Sheldon told him all about Amy's experiments and his.

"In conclusion I already like her so much that there is no need to enhance my emotions" he confessed with great difficulty.

The entire time Leonard had a huge smile on his face.

"Oh! You dawwg" he said punching Sheldon lightly in his shoulders. Sheldon just gave him a shocked look but didn't give any comebacks.

"If you are done with the teasing and mockery I would like your advice" he asked, his nose high in the air.

"Yeah! Ok. What advice do you want?"

"I am being riddled with guilt for my behavior. You see it intervenes with my sleeping pattern. I want to tell Amy the truth, however I'm afraid of the consequences."

Leonard considered the matter for some time. By the time they had reached the office parking lot.

"Sheldon I think it is best that you tell her. Seriously, which woman wouldn't like to hear that her boyfriend likes her?" he asked in exasperation.

"That's the problem. She would like that a lot, and the next instant she may demand coitus and I'm not ready for that."

Leonard sighed. When all other men were dying to get laid, Sheldon thought he'd die if he got laid. Also he knew that Amy was pretty intent on taking their relationship forward. Sheldon was in deep trouble.

"You guys communicate the best amongst all of us. Why don't you just sit down and talk. Tell her about how you feel and also make it clear that you are not ready for sex, yet. I'm sure she will understand."

"Your advice is to sit and talk about hippy dippy stuff?" Sheldon scoffed.

Leonard threw him an irritated glare.

"Well you are feeling hippy dippy on the inside aren't you?" he huffed and they got out of the car.

Sheldon was silent when they parted ways. Yes he was feeling hippy dippy on the inside.

Amy!

He decided it was best to follow Leonard's advice. Amy would definitely understand. She was smart and cared a lot for him. He pushed the matter away and decided to focus on the equations on his board.

When it was time for lunch he decided against joining his social group. No doubt Leonard would have spilled the story to Raj and Howard and he wasn't in the mood for enduring their teasing. Amy had said that she would be meeting him at four. Maybe he should just head home and mentally prepare himself for the confession.

But how was he to get home? He could ask Leonard but that would mean going to the cafeteria. He could call Penny but she had already dropped him home once this week and would refuse for a ride again. The bus was not an option as he didn't have his bus pants with him.

He finally decided to brave it and go to the cafeteria.

He found them all sitting and discussing about something intensely. When Raj saw him approach he gave a weird facial expression and they all straightened and strained to maintain a casual demeanor.

"Leonard I want you to drop me home" he said without preamble.

"Why?"

"Amy is coming over at four."

"Ooooh! To perform more 'experiments' I suppose?" Howard asked. The others cracked up but Sheldon wouldn't budge.

"Will you drop me or not?"

"Sheldon I have to work. Why don't you take the bus?"

"Leonard, as someone with more IQ than anybody in this room don't you think I would have considered it? I don't have by bus pants so no, I can't take the bus."

"I have to get back to the experiment. I cannot drop you Sheldon" he said.

"Well I am going out anyway to get some stuff for the research I'm doing. I can drop you" Raj offered.

Sheldon was silent for a moment.

"Fine, that would do."

As long as it wasn't Howard with his innuendos he would take anything.

/-/-/-/

He was regretting his decision. Maybe driving with Howard would have been better. Raj was playing a god awful music which was worse than what Leonard usually played and also he was gushing about how romantic the Shamy was.

He knew that social convention stated that he was to be grateful when someone did him a favor. But he wouldn't name what Raj was doing as a favor. More like torture. But he knew Raj might just leave him on the sidewalk to walk home if he made any comments so he just recited all the digits of pi up to two hundred places. He sighed in relief when they reached his flat at last.

"All the best Sheldon" Raj called out in a sing song voice and he was off.

Sheldon made himself a cheese sandwich and ate it, after cutting off the crusts of course. He took a long shower to calm his nerves. He contemplated on what he should wear. He decided to wear his favorite red flash t-shirt. It made him feel safe and comfortable. He checked his watch. Two thirty. He and an hour and a half.

_Might as well watch something_, he thought.

It took him sometime to decide between star wars and star trek. He finally decided on a star trek. Sitting in his spot and drinking Yoo-hoo he enjoyed the show. However when the clock struck three thirty he began to perspire. He switched of the television when the show ended and took to pace nervously.

For someone who loved preparedness, he hadn't prepared what to tell Amy. That itself made him more nervous. He was expecting the knock on his door as a victim in a horror movie. He knew Amy was very punctual and would be on time.

And at exactly four there was the knock on the door. He took a deep breath.

_It's just Amy_, he kept telling himself over and over.

He opened the door to find Amy. His heart did a fluttery thing when he saw her. He saw that she was wearing a trench coat. He looked at her in confusion.

"Hello Sheldon. Won't you invite me in?" she asked with a smile.

He kicked himself mentally.

"Right, sorry. Please come in Amy."

He locked the door behind them and headed to the kitchen to fetch her water trying to come up with why she would be wearing a trench coat.

When he closed the fried door and turned to head towards the couch, the water bottle slipped from his hand and rolled a few feet away as he froze.

There standing in the hall was Amy wearing a Star trek medical officer uniform. Despite the fact that he had a vocabulary that could rival dictionaries his mind just came up with one word.

_Ravishing._

"Let's play Doctor, star trek style" she said with what Sheldon could only classify as a seductive voice.

_Oh dear lord!_

**_AN: Thank you for reading. Review please! :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey! Sorry it took so long to post. This will be the last chapter. Enjoy! Please note that the rating's changed to T. ;)**

Sheldon gulped. He was in trouble. Serious trouble.

Amy was a vixen even if she wasn't trying. The way here sensible skirt and cardigan made her look were enough to make him go crazy on days when he let his guard down.

Now this?

She was wearing the standard Star Streak medical officer's uniform. The sky blue material clung to her perfect curvaceous figure. Her eye sparkling behind her glasses. She had the vital signs monitoring equipment in one had while the other hand was twirling her hair which oh! so gracefully fell upon her shoulders.

And above all a maddening smirk adorned her plush lips.

He wanted to remove the smirk from her mouth, preferably using his own.

_Oh! Dear lord. She is going to be the death of me_, he thought.

"Sheldon, would you like to play Doctor?" Amy said her voice low and husky.

He gulped nervously. He knew they should speak first. That he should come out clean and confess that he was feeling all those hippy-dippy feelings for her. And it was not because of her experiment.

He knew he should but all that came out was a strangled yes.

Amy grinned.

"Right then. Come, let's go sit on the couch and role-play" she said as she pulled him towards the couch. The moment he felt her hand upon his, he felt a kind of electricity pass through him. And also as Amy was walking ahead of him, giving him the opportunity to stare at swaying hips, the electricity seemed to be going straight south.

Sheldon blushed deep red as he realized that the probability of Amy seeing him aroused was quite high if they continued down the current path.

Once they were settled Amy took a moment to switch on the device. They were sitting close together, shoulders almost touching and Sheldon could feel the warmth radiating from her. He also concluded that if this continued he might end up doing things that would give his staunch catholic mom a stroke. Sheldon took the opportunity using all his mental prowess to practice kohlinar. With those few precious seconds of sanity it resulted in, he moved out of range of the spell that the Vixen seemed to be casting upon him. Meanwhile he discreetly pulled his shirt lower.

Amy who had been excited until now frowned when she saw Sheldon move away from her. He had been quiet since he saw her costume. Amy had been flattered when he gawked at her but had she got it wrong? Maybe he was so outraged that he couldn't even speak? Bernadette had assured her that she had trust-able inside information about Sheldon spending an entire day at comic-con following a couple wearing a Star Trek uniforms. She swore that these nerds loved role playing and Penny also confirmed these facts. So Amy had thought why not? We might end up enjoying it and it may bring us closer since Sheldon loved Star Trek so much.

But now his nervousness and lack of speech was making her have second thoughts. He was not even meeting her eyes, staring pointedly at his clenched fists placed on his thighs.

"Sheldon? What is it? You don't want to play anymore?" she asked, her voice filled with the hurt and doubt that she was feeling.

Though Sheldon was a huge failure when it came to reading facial clues and also sensing the emotions of others, he was highly attuned to Amy and instantly registered her hurt.

"No, Amy" he said "I would love to but I think it would be better if we talk first."

Amy sighed in relief. He was probably worried about the monitor.

"Sheldon you have absolutely no need to worry. I have checked the radiation levels that might be emitted from the device and it's very less. Also I just need to keep it half a meter away from you to take the readings. I assure you that you will not be harmed in anyway" she said.

"That's very reassuring Amy but I'd like to talk about something else."

"Yes?" Amy asked unsure of what was bothering him.

Sheldon was panicking. This was the moment. Once if he admitted his feelings there would be no turning back. As much as the fact that he was comfortable with this level of their relationship, he knew that they should go ahead. He wanted to go ahead.

With these thoughts in mind he took a deep breath and looked squarely into her green orbs.

"Amy even before you started your experiments my feelings towards you were already growing and by the time you began the experiment they were already strong enough" he said finally.

Though Amy was shocked and not to say confused the majority part of her was jumping up and down in the air in happiness.

"But what about your responses? You showed all the signs of the experiments working on you."

"Well that was my own experiment" he said sheepishly.

"I took your experiments as an opportunity to experiment on our physical relationship."

Amy's eyes were open wide. Sheldon not only talking about feelings but also about their physical relationship? Oh! My. It was really good thing that she was sitting. She asked the first question and the most important question that came to her mind.

"And what do you conclude from your results?"

He felt his ears turn pink as he said "I liked it very much."

Amy had to fan herself as a silent 'hoo' escaped her lips. Christmas had come early it would seem. Sheldon was more than okay with going ahead in their physical relationship. She knew that it was a huge leap for him as well as their relationship. At last they were both on the same page. She grinned.

"Thank you for sharing that information, Sheldon. It makes me really happy."

And also because she couldn't resist she asked "Can I kiss you?"

Sheldon looked at her expectant face his focus more on her lips and then down below the front of her top. The cardigan didn't do justice to her form which was now making itself known by the form fitting material. He felt himself harden.

"Um… I don't think it would be a good idea" he said though his body screamed that it was a perfectly good idea to begin with.

Amy frowned for a moment but then she smiled.

"It's okay, Sheldon. You admitting that you are willing to try itself is a huge thing. We will take this slow and at your pace. But I don't see why we shouldn't play doctor, Mr. Spock" she winked.

Sheldon felt his heart melt as she put himself ahead of her again. He could have let her have assumptions but she deserved to know her effects on him.

"No, Amy it's not that. You look like….you've never looked before and I'm afraid I won't be able to stop with a kiss."

All playfulness vanished from her mind and she felt color rise to her face.

_Oh! _

He moved away because he thought that he might…..

"Hoo…" she said a little loudly.

Sheldon felt all his nervousness flee. He recognized the sound and knew the meaning behind it. She was also aroused. he wasn't alone in this situation. And that was all the push that he needed.

Amy stood up with shaky legs. A few more minutes and she would lose all her control and would end up sucking his gorgeous face off. She didn't want to scare him.

"I think I better leave then" she said and began to head to towards the door.

"Amy wait!" Sheldon called as he caught her hand. She turned and saw that he had a confident smirk on his face.

"You forgot the good bye kiss" he said and tugged at her hand, which somehow made her fall onto his lap.

And then Sheldon melded their lips together and proceeded to snog the living hell out of her.

Some part of her rational brain which was rapidly fading away noted that the plan had worked a little too well.

She. Was. Not. Complaining. At. All.

**AN: Thank you as always for your support. You guys are the best! :D**


End file.
